I Love my life
by Vodams
Summary: Alexia isn't sleepy..but Gabriella is..who's the only one to get Alexia to go to sleep! Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the jugganot that is HSM..at least I don't think I do I have to go and check my records ****but feel  
free to read this fluffy fic!!**

_**The Bolton Residence  
**__**1:00 p.m.  
**__**Albuequerque, Mexico**_

Gabriella Bolton was enjoying a day off from work with her three and half year old daughter who was now playing with her blocks and puzzle boards

" Mama..when is dada coming home." Alexia asked

" He'll be home soon angel..do you wanna take a brief nap with momma before Daddy get home." Gabriella questioned as she yawned a little bit

" Mama are you sleepy this early." Alexia inquired as she glanced up her mother then started to stack her blocks back into it's crate

" No Alexia..mama isn't tired..are you getting sleepy angel." Gabriella wondered as she layed down on the couch

Alexia's blue eyes turned and looked at her mother who had her eyes closed and a light smile playing across her face..' My mama is a very pretty woman'  
Alexia thought as she got up off the floor and went over to the other couch and dragged the long quilt off the back of it and bundled it up then carried it  
over to her mother and draped it over her mother's body then crawling underneath her mother's arm

Gabriella tightened her arm around her daughter's body and snuggled into a deeper slumber

Troy drove down the street towards his house where his wife and daughter were.." I can't wait to see both of my girls." Troy mumbled to the empty car as  
he turned the wheel and mauevered his truck next to his wife's vehicle. Troy took a glance into his wife's truck letting his eyes land on the Rainbow carseat  
that sat on rear side of the back seat. Troy turned off the ignition and got out of his car closing the door behind him and walking up the steps inserting the  
key into the bolt lock and unlocking it then doing the same procedure to the door knob and turning the knob opening the door and stepping inside.." Where  
are two of my favorite girls in the world at." Troy called out as he shut the front door and locked both locks

Alexia's eyes shot open when her father's voice reached her ears and she eased out of her mother's arms and headed to the front of the house where she  
hugged her father's legs.." Dada your home."

Troy reached down and picked his angel up and hugged her while her little arms squeezed around his neck tightly then the both of them kissed each other's  
cheek.." Where's your mama angel."

" She tried to get me to take a nap..but I wasn't sleepy dada and she was so she's in the Living Room on the sofa asleep with a smile on her face." Alexia replied

" Oh she is huh..well why don't we go and join her shall we." Troy questioned as he looked into the same replica of baby blues

" Okay dada." Alexia answered with a small yawn

Troy shifted Alexia in the cradle of his arms and walked into the Living Room where he spotted his wife on the couch with the fleece throw covering her body..  
" Say Princess."

" Yes Dada." Alexia answered

" Why don't you go on upstairs to mommy and Daddy's room while I pick mommy up and carry her upstairs." Troy implied

" Alright dada." Alexia commented sleepily as she was set down onto her little feet and quickly headed upstairs to her parents room

Troy kicked off his shoes and set them beside the couch then he reached down and manuevered his arms underneath Gabriella's body and brought her against his chest

" hmm..no.." Gabriella moaned as she tried to push herself away

" Gabriella Bolton." Troy murmered into his wife's ear

Gabriella shuddered a little bit then opened her eyes and came in contact with a set a bright blue ones.." Your Home..are you hungry..I could make you a sandwich..  
" Gabriella offered as she tried wake up more in order to get her husband something to eat

Troy quickly halted anymore movements and suggestions that were about come out of his wife's mouth with a sensual kiss that brought her out of her sleepiness state  
only for a minute.." How about I carry you upstairs and place you on our bed along with a daughter and the three of us take a nap." Troy implied

" I liked that idea..I tried to get Alexia to take a nap..but I only ended up letting the exhaustion take over me." Gabriella explained as she let out a small yawn

" Are you sure that your job isn't overworking you." Troy wondered as he walked upstairs and down the small hallway that led to their room

Gabriella's eyes landed on the small body that was laying in the middle of the bed fast asleep.." Of Course she would go to sleep now..especially with her daddy is home..  
I can't wait until we have a son."

Troy placed Gabriella on the bed and lowered his gaze until they landed on Gabriella's stomach.." Mrs. Bolton..is there gonna another visit from the "stork" Troy asked  
with his fingers quoting his last word

Gabriella layed down on the bed facing away from her husband

Troy quickly manuevered his body on his side of the bed and locked eyes with his wife.." Are you gonna answer me Mrs. Bolton or do I have to make you squeal out an answer in the process pf waking up our little princess." Troy implied as he was already raising his hand up in the air

Gabriella's eyes caught the movement of his hand and quickly shook her head before answering.." No..she needs her nap..so I'll give you the answer." Gabriella revealed  
as she closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head with a smile on her face

Troy smiled as he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his wife's lips.." I'm so happy..but later on I'll let loose..cause there is no way that I'm not gonna celebrate the  
news of our second child..I hope it's another girl."

Gabriella shook her head.." No..I got a feeling that your gonna have a son Troy.."

" If we''re gonna have a son this time..he'll end up being a mommy's boy..just like Alexia is daddy's little princess." Troy whispered as he leaned down and placed a small  
kiss on Alexia's cheek which he received a small smile and sigh

Gabriella moved closer and draped her right arm over Alexia and kissed the side of Alexia's head that also gave her the same response and cuddled closer to their daughter

Troy draped his arm across both of his girls and the Bolton Family soon fell into a peaceful slumber with smiles across their faces

**_The End of this fic!!_**

Tay


End file.
